


Don't Wanna Surrender (Just Yet)

by infiniteyu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: Changkyun is a free soul, he likes to say. Kihyun will prove him wrong.





	Don't Wanna Surrender (Just Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm rewriting this fic because I was just hating it so much. Stick with me!!

Kihyun wasn't just a mere vampire. He was _the_ vampire. His pack was well known by the others' on the city, but there was something no one was able to put their finger on about them: who were they, exactly?

No one really knew when, how and where they had come from. Kihyun's pack members were Hoseok and Minhyuk only - vampires weren't creatures to form big groups like werewolves- and they were a lot for him already. The two were rarely seen without each other, which always left people with the feeling they were a couple. But they were quite the opposite. Minhyuk actually was very much into being single; he liked the rush and the thrill from one night stands and wasn't looking for a relationship at all. Hoseok, on the other hand, was completely whipped. He'd had his eyes on a human for quite a while and it bothered Kihyun the most.

Kihyun had no disbelief in love - actually, he had, but pretended not to - or things as such, but the fact that a friend had fell for a human was quite annoying for him.

"How could a vampire ever fall in love with something so mundane as a human?", he asked, facing the older one. "You're a creature of the night, you kill and suck people's blood. Why would you care for a victim? Better yet, why would _your_ victim fall in love with you, Hoseok?"

"Just because you haven't fallen in love yet doesn't mean you need to overlook relationships, you know? Me makes me feel alive, me makes me feel good, he makes me... I don't know."

"You sound sick...", he whispered, laughing.

"You're hopeless, you know", Minhyuk said, sitting next to him. "You'll feel it burn someday and don't said we didn't warn you. By the way, we should go out. I'm thirsty..."

"Yeah, sure."

Meanwhile, Changkyun was sleeping soundly when his friend came in making so much noise he felt he was about to dive into hell's blazing hot swimming pools.

 _"IM CHANGKYUN!!"_ , he screamed, entering his bedroom and jumping on his bed. "Wake up. It's time to go partying."

 _"Leave me alone, hyung..."_ , he said, still sleepy.

Jooheon could be quite noisy when he wanted to and Changkyun was about to kill his best friend.

"Nope, we're going clubbing. Get up, honey."


End file.
